Kyo: the return
by AngelEyes-Shika
Summary: ouais... le titre n'est pas génial... ben, genre Kyo qui 'adoooooore' trop Kyoshiro. Court, pas très intelligent. Pov Kyo... j'ai rien d'autre à dire.


Salut!! Ben, ceci est juste un petit truc que j'ai fait alors que je m'ennuyais en attendant ma crêpe :p, donc ne vous attendez pas à un chef-d'oeuvre, mais si cela vous plait quand même, j'en serais contente v.v.

Cela se passe à la fin du vol2 et au début du vol3 en POV Kyo qui s'en donne à coeur joie. Bonne Lecture!!

---

"Abruti! Qu'est-ce que tu fous! Laisse-moi sortir."

Bien sûr, il ne m'entend pas. Mais il ne peut quand même pas ne pas faire attention à moi! Pourquoi arrive-t-il à me contenir si facilement? Pourtant, je ne veux pas mourir, zut!

Il voit à travers mes yeux, cela je ne le supporte pas. Il se prend pour moi, me donne une allure de mauviette. Je suis quand même le Démon aux yeux rouges! J'ai tué plus de mille personnes à Sékigahara, alors pourquoi je me vois fuir?

Kyoshiro se dresse alors:

- A qui crois-tu parler, espèce de nul… allez, viens. Moi, Kyo aux yeux de démons, je vais te tuer vite fait bien fait.

**O.o**… C'est quoi cette blague? C'es MOI Kyo! Dégage minus!

L'affreux type, se nommant 'Scorpion noir' (ringard), faisant parti de cette secte des 'Tricolores' (encore plus ringard, ont plus d'imagination ces jeunes) semble surpris.

Il doit encaisser cette information avec une certaine jubilation et excitation. Normal, déjà, on ne parle pas de n'importe qui, de moâ en l'occurrence, pas de lui. Ensuite, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a le privilège de tomber sur quelqu'un se disant être le démon en question, ce qui est en soi déjà bien douteux.

Et le pire, le pire! C'est que cette chiffe face à lui, à moi, à l'autre quoi! L'autre moi est vraiment cru comme étant bien celui qu'il dit être. Merveilleux, j'ai comme l'impression que le monde a tout oublié de la terreur que j'ai inspirée, car, quand même, jamais je ne ressemblerais à Kyoshiro – même les cheveux coupés.

Kyoshiro, t'es vraiment un sacré veinard. Quel honneur tu as, de pouvoir te faire prendre pour moi.

- Pff, Kyo, le Démon aux yeux rouges? Je suis surpris, murmura l'adversaire, baissant la tête – au grand soulagement de Kyoshiro, mais je le prévins qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini – Je suis super content d'enfin te rencontrer!!! Hurla Scorpion bidule comme un dément, réjoui, au grand damne de Kyoshiro qui nous fait ressentir du doute et de la peur.

L'adversaire double ses attaques d'aiguilles empoisonnées, l'air fanatique:

- J'avais toujours eu envie de te rencontrer!! J'en tremble de joie!!

Ahh, dure dure Kyoshiro; on n'usurpe pas mon identité sans être conscient qu'après on a toute un horde de minables aux fesses. Pour peu, j'aurais plaisir à te voir devenir un bien beau cadavre hérissé d'aiguilles pleines de goûteux poisons…

… attends une minute! L'hérisson en question, cela sera moi!

"Kyoshiro! Hurlai-je de l'intérieur, bouge-toi de là! Laisse-moi la place! Sinon ces aiguilles vont nous charcuter!

Je ne sais pas. Mes gestes se sont ajustés à ceux de Kyoshiro, leur donnant rapidité et précision. Mais il était impossible que j'eus un quelconque ascendant ou pouvoir sur les gestes de ce corps. Le fait était que mes réflexes étaient les mêmes que les siens (ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant vu qu'on avait eu le même maître).

Kyoshiro sous ses airs d'imbéciles heureux n'avait pas perdu la main.

Le bâton de bois qu'il utilisait pour se défendre (pas foutu de se débarrasser de cet insecte) était transpercé de part et d'autre d'aiguilles à tricot dégoulinant de poison.

Voilà Scorpion Noir convaincu – à tort – de l'identité de son adversaire. Il me promet donc son coup fatal qui m'enverra en enfer façon expresse dans d'atroces souffrances lentes, etc.

Bientôt je vois, en tant que spectateurs au premier rang, quelques milliers de pointes volant agressivement vers moi. Mon cher hôte recule, glisse, et…

"Abruti!!! Incapable de te battre, pauvre cloche, et non seulement ça, en plus tu me tournes en ridicule!"

L'abruti en question m'ignore, mais savoure sa chance de se retrouver pandouillant telle une minable larve à une branche au-dessus du vide duquel il est tombé (car moi, je n'y serais jamais tombé! Oh non!).

Quelle chance; tu parles!

Et pour en rajouter, une corde tombe du ciel, corde que Kyoshiro est trop heureux de prendre, pensant que c'est la Planche à Pain venue le sauver, s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir revenir avec le bois.

Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il est pitoyable, et c'est sans surprise que nous tombons sur un étrange type qui hier suivait le Corbeau Blanc sans avoir ouvert la bouche.

Déjà, avec sa tête à claque, j'avais eu envie de m'en débarrasser, mais c'est sans contrôle que je le vois enrôler ce stupide de Mibu qui malheureusement me contient en lui, dans un jeu stupide que lui propose Tigre Rouge (ont le goût des couleurs et des animaux, les Tricolores).

Je m'ennuie. Kyoshiro évite sans problème les coups de lance avec ses singeries habituelles, à croire qu'il prend plaisir à faire le con.

"Kyoshiro! Arrête de faire le singe, nous sommes pas des acrobates à ce que je sache!"

Et le voilà qui redouble de pitrerie jusqu'à se fendre la gueule en faisant un pont tellement étiré qu'il s'en détend jusqu'aux côtes.

Je le déteste! Je le déteste!

Tigre Rouge semble devenir un peu plus sérieux. Quelle honte pour moi. Comme si un gros chat roux n'était pas suffisent, trois nous encerclent. Génial. Une technique de l'école des ombres. L'adversaire ne vient pas de n'importe où, mais qu'importe, j'élimine tous ceux sur mon passage, le premier Kyoshiro.

Enfin, mon idiot de Kyoshiro ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, et Tigre Rouge perdit à son propre jeu.

Et zap.

On retrouve Planche à Pain et la vieille bique qui manipule Kyoshiro. Et les choses auraient très bien pu continuer ainsi mortellement si ma planche de salut n'était pas apparue. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de reconnaissance envers une femelle. Je ne la tuerais donc pas tout de suite, aussi déplaisante Okuni soit-elle. Cette sale renarde semblait toujours avoir réponse à tout, tout savoir.

Elle réussit à faire fuir ce lâche de Kyoshiro la queue entre les pattes, et oh! Miracle! Me voilà libre! Et pour un bon moment si j'en jugeais l'état d'horreur de l'autre.

Ahh, pauvre petit Kyoshiro, petit faiblard ayant la frousse d'une pauvre femme. Attends un peu que je retrouve mon corps.

Pour le moment, profitons de la vie:

- Bonjour Planche à Pain, je vois que tu n'as pas grandi depuis la deuxième fois.

Je touchai sa poitrine sans honte, bien content d'avoir de la douce peau sous la main. Il était vrai que les choix étaient limités en matières de plaisir avec cette fille.

Allons, me revoilà de retour bien capable. J'ai comme projet de me refaire un nom et d'essuyer tous les affronts que m'a fait subir ce Kyoshiro de malheur. Je mérite le titre du plus fort du monde!

Et mon palmarès commença par le faiblard de volatile blanc. J'ai rapidement grimpé les premières marches vers la réhabilitation de ma gloire; je redore mon blason!

FIN


End file.
